lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Star Secrets
Event for the Stars gallery suits. This event is similar to the Stylist's Arena. Choose a partner and battle two other stylists to collect Star Stones . You get 5 for winning and 3 for losing. Exchange the Star Stones for pieces of the event suits. There will be a new theme every day. You are given 5 free attempts daily and more attempts can be bought for 24 each. Note: This event will reoccur with more suits. Any leftover Star Stones will carry over to the next season. Season 1 It’s said that the secrets in stars can only be discovered by the power of Gemini force. Ran from September 28th to October 4th, 2017. Featured the Moon Vixen (later renamed to Moon Vixen of Heart) and Golden Dragon (later renamed to Golden Dragon of Neck) suits. Themes 1 - Starlit Night Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm 2 - Sagittarius Maiden Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool 3 - Earth Bat of Girl Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool 4 - Lecture Over Tea Style: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China 5 - Astral Heroine Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Tags: Swordsman 6 - Rat of Emptiness Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm 7 - Snake of Wings Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China Moon Vixen of Heart Total Cost: 443 * Hair: Moon Vixen of Heart - 39 * Dress: Top-rank Gown - 96 * Shoes: Fate of Moon & Heart - 42 * Foreground: Moon Lamp - 62 * Hair Ornament: Rosemary - 33 * Ear: Moon Vixen Ears - 29 * Tail: Moon Vixen Tail - 70 * Makeup: Ruddy Beauty - 72 Golden Dragon of Neck Total Cost: 371 * Hair: Golden Dragon - 40 * Dress: Princess of Heaven - 92 * Shoes: Propitious Cloud - 54 * Foreground: Foggy Palace - 55 * Background: Palace Guest - 65 * Hair Ornament: Dragon Hairpin - 29 * Handheld (Left): Dragon Zither - 36 Season 2 When Girl Mansion and Tail Mansion meets, the Star Realm at the border of North and Cloud opens again. Ran from December 30th, 2017 to January 5th, 2018. Featured the Fire Tiger of Tail and Earth Bat of Girl suits as well as the previous 2 suits. Themes 1 - Vermilion Bird Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm 2 - Abdomen of Azure Dragon Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool 3 - Moon Reindeer Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool 4 - Marital Fate Style: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China 5 - Divine Bird Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Tags: Swordsman 6 - Nine Mansions Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm 7 - Astral Returning Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China Fire Tiger of Tail Total Cost: 381 * Hair: Fire Tiger of Tail - 32 * Dress: Night of Nine - 52 * Coat: Night Glede - 56 * Shoes: Night Moro - 34 * Hair Ornament: Night Crest - 31 * Gloves: Night Gauntlets - 29 * Necklace: Galaxy Beads - 27 * Foreground: Night White Tiger - 61 * Makeup: Nether Purple Iris - 49 Earth Bat of Girl Suit Reward (Pose): September Moon Total Cost: 443 * Hair: Earth Bat of Girl - 39 * Dress: Moon and Flower - 56 * Shoes: Snow Imperial - 31 * Foreground: Thunderbolt Bats - 57 * Earring: Bat Slit-ring - 28 * Bracelet (Right): Moon Beads - 28 * Necklace: Fortunate Jade - 29 * Scarf: Moonlight Cloak - 59 * Background: Midheaven Crescent - 70 * Makeup: Fallen Star's Shadow - 46 Season 3 The shining star forebodes the opening of Star Realm. Ran from August 4, 2018 to August 10, 2018. Featured the Deer Net of Moon and Rabbit of Room Sun suits as well as the previous 4 suits. Themes 1 - Summer Starry Sky Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm 2 - Mansion Star and Sun Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool 3 - Rising Moon Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool 4 - Wings and Feather Style: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China 5 - Dragon Moon Vixen Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Tags: Swordsman 6 - Bound Karma Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm 7 - Water Pangolin of Wall in North Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China Deer of Net Moon Suit Reward (Pose): Fragrant Filling Sleeve, Shadow Chasing Light Total Cost: 443 * Hair: Bow Moon Deer - 35 * Coat: Mauve Jade Girdle - 31 * Top: Violet-Shirt Immortal - 42 * Bottom: Immortal White Deer - 45 * Hair Ornament: Violet Leaf Deer Horn - 34 * Hairpin: Ginkgo Hair Clasp - 25 * Scarf: Heaven Temple Bell - 29 * Gloves: Laurel Sleeve - 30 * Handheld (left): Cloud Fan - 33 * Waist: Seal Mirror Clothing - 27 * Foreground: Fragrant Wind and Moon - 39 * Ground: Water Lotus in Clear Pond - 37 * Makeup: Moon of Whirlwind - 36 Rabbit of Room Sun Suit Reward (Pose): Mysterious Song, Auspicious Omen Cloak, Mysterious Pedal, Dreams Drawing Dream Total Cost: 371 * Hair: Sun Rabbit of Room - 36 * Dress: Song of Cold Spirit - 48 * Coat: Exquisite Snow Cloak - 39 * Hosiery: Heaven Horse Sock - 26 * Shoes: Mysterious Boot - 31 * Gloves: Mysterious Hand Cuff - 28 * Handheld (left): Hook and Bell Cane - 35 * Foreground: Auspicious Cloud - 40 * Fairy Lying Rabbit: Background - 45 * Makeup: Cold Pond Eyes - 43 Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Star Secrets III Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Star Secrets Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Player versus Player